WWNB/Campaign Lyrics
These are the lyrics to WWNB's campaigns. National Campaigns Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983) We're Channel 3, Just Watch Us Now! Just watch us fill your days and nights, With laughter and with pure delight We'll take you places where you'd really want to go! Watch us as we pack the screen, Right here on NewsCenter 3 All across the Wuhu Archipleago! We're Channel 3! (Just Watch Us!) W-W-N-B! (You'll Love Us!) Channel 3, Just Watch Us Now! The best in news (NewsCenter 3) The best in sports (NewsCenter 3) The Best in the Islands! Day or night, Just Watch Us Now! We're Channel 3! (Just Watch Us!) Wuhu Island! (You'll Love Us!) Channel 3, Just Watch Us Now! (x2) Let's All Be There (1984-1985) V1 Channel 3, Let's All Be There! Those special moments that can bring us all together, makes us smile, makes us laugh, cry or cheer NBC, Let's All Be There! You & Me, Let's All Be There! People come together in the moments that they share On Channel 3, Let's All Be There! Be There, Be There! Channel 3, Let's All Be There! WWNB, Let's All Be There! People come together in the moments that they share Channel 3, Let's All Be There! Wuhu Island comes together in the moments that we share Share on...Channel 3, Let's All Be There! Let's All Be There (1985-1986) V2 Channel 3, Let's All Be There! We're your local news team. We're fresh and exciting, NewsCenter 3 is inviting all of you everywhere. We go where the news Is. Our quality is showing, and together we're growing. And you wanna be there. It Must Be Channel 3, Let's All Be There, People come together in the Archipleago on Channel 3, Let's All Be There! W-W-N-B, Let's All Be There! It must be Channel 3, Let's All Be There. Wuhu Island comes together in the moments that we share... On Channel 3, Let's All Be There! Oh, the sun shines bright in the Archipleago... On Channel 3, Let's All Be There! Come Home (1986-1987) Come Home to Channel 3! Had a day of it, come on home! There's a place, where you're friends are always waiting for you Day or night, you can come on home Home to Channel 3! Come on Home! (Come on Home!) America. Wuhu Island, there's a whole lot more! Come on Home (Come on Home!) Wuhu Island Come Home to W-W-N-B! (Ooooooooooooohh!) Come on Home! (Come on Home!) Wuhu Island NewsCenter 3 has a lot in store! Come on Home! (Come on Home!) We're NewsCenter 3! Come Home to NBC! (NBC!) Come on Home! Come Home to Channel 3! (Ooooooohhhh, come on home!) Come on Home! (Come on Home!) Wuhu Island Come Home to W-W-N-B! Come Home to the Best (1988-1989) Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3! (Oh!) The Islands' where you'll find us, We're with you night and day With everything that binds us, We're here to show the way No one does it better, No one gives you more With games shows, we're the place to be, Squares, Wheel, and Jeopardy We are NewsCenter 3, The 24-Hour News Source! The Games in Seoul, The Series and the Bowl, Decision '88, Only on Channel 3! NBC! Come join the family Come Home to the Best The news station's above the rest! Come Home to the Best, only on Channel 3! (Channel 3!) (WWNB!) Only on Channel 3! Come Home to the Best (1989-1990) Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3! (Oooooooohhhh, yeah!) Our place is your place, Our house is your house Come celebrate with us, and you will see Feel the excitement, sharing that good time Only something you can believe in! (Hey, hey, hey!) Only somewhere special you should be! (Only on!) Channel 3, Channel 3 Join the family! Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3! (Oooooooohhhh, yeah!) The Island's growing, Our pride is showing, Got the 24-Hour News Source (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) We're the news station, NewsCenter 3! (Only on!) NBC, NBC Miles above the rest! (Only on!) Channel 3, Channel 3 Come Home to the Best! (Only on!) Channel 3, W-W-N-B! Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 3! The Place to Be (1990-1992) W-W-N-B, The Place to Be! Comin' to ya! Ooooh, there's so much to see! (Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh!) News, sports, and weather, On the 24-Hour NewsCenter 3! The Islands' Channel 3! This is the place to be! W-W-N-B, The Place to Be! Category:Campaign Lyrics Category:Wuhu Island-Wedge Island Category:Channel 3